If This Is Love
by Madein-ParisLondonTokyo
Summary: When Zariah entered the company, she never intended to find love. She was determined to live up her dream to be a professional wrestler, although she have the model look and physique. Young and beautiful Zariah was all fired up to climb her way up but not without hitches. Concurrently she falls for one of the superstars. But would it be an unrequited love which breaks her?


**Note: So I've written this since last year and currently, I'm still thinking if I should continue with this story or not so... Please do review and leave a comment. Thanks and enjoy reading(:**

* * *

*** - Not at a specific time and date**

* Dropping down to sit on the mat was what I decided to do. After 6 hours straight of training with Phil, I am in absolute exhaustion. We started off since 6 in the morning and up till noon, our training is considered done. Even though he is my cousin, I don't expect him to be lenient with me. In fact, I wanted him to train me as the others that he had trained before. I told the same to his girlfriend too, Amy right before our training begins.

"Finally, you and I living the dream."

Phil showed me a smile before he reached out his hand to pull me up. Releasing a soft sigh, I then grabbed my towel then wiped away the sweat that have been trickling down my skin. It has been a long day and I am honestly impatient for Monday. How could I not? It would be my first meeting ever with the McMahons and I don't even have to go through Jane Geddes, Mark Carrano or whoever, who happens to be the personnel of WWE Talent Relations. Candidly, I feel fortunate and I did swear to myself that I'd never stop until I get exactly what I want. Now that's what I call determination. My panting subsided and I can now breathe normally after taking a gulp of an energy drink.

"You are living the dream but not yet for me."

Correcting his previous comment, we both walked side by side out of the gym. Phil had no idea how to answer me thus he shooked his head knowing my attitude too well. I'll never let him skip a correction of his grammar or fact. I'm precise at all times and if I'm not, something must be wrong and I'll get to the bottom of it – instantly.

"You know, what I want when I become an official diva? It would be an honor to work with you."

I continued from where I stopped once we got into Phil's car. Flashing a wide smile back to me, Phil agreed. We both have no idea what would ever be in stored for me but I wish it has got to do with working with Phil somehow. I want to come off as this fiery diva – as a character and in the ring and outside the ring. I want to be the one that have this very deceiving look but very devious deep down. That's what I have in mind but no one will ever know what the creatives would want me to be.

"I vow to work with you someday Ms Carmens."

Laughing to his sudden formal language, he then drive us back to the hotel. I would be going to the Raw show in Minneapolis, Minnesota with him this week. It's going to be a big night for me since I will be signing my contract with WWE as an official diva and I will be meeting the creative writers to discuss about my storyline afterwards. As Paul had claimed through the brief phone call last week, he had told them and Stephanie to set me up in one of the most illustrious storyline that any diva could ever have. Hearing him to say that is all I need to keep my adrenaline pumping to meet him and know what the creative writers have waiting for me.

* * *

** 20****th**** February 2012 **

To eventually be here made me even more aflutter than I already am for the past week. I entered the arena, standing taller than ever in my sneaker wedges. I may be 6'1 tall but I still love to wear wedges, high heels whenever I'm not training in my Nikes. But my current obsession is sneaker wedges. Right now, I'm wearing a pair of them out of my 50 pairs at home. This one is a pair of 3 inches wedges heel with fabric and leather lining – pinkish purple colored.

"Excuse me; can I know where do I meet Paul?"

Out of desperation, I opted to ask somebody here. Pardon this brunette for not knowing her ways of the arena. I'm still new and I can't think of any other way of asking for help. Walking around in these wedges any longer would be a torture and it'd ruin tonight for sure. I am supposed to feel only joy, not affliction for tonight. It's my first night and I'm going to sign my contract with WWE. It's a huge night for me to cherish and bear in mind.

Only that, I didn't realize that I have just spoken to Nick Nemeth. At the very first seconds, both of us are spellbound. We don't exchange smiles at all. Instead I wait patiently for his reply – with a straight-faced. In the end, I intend to not waste another minute so I simply snapped my fingers right in front of his eyes to get his attention.

"Oh, yes, just walk straight and turn right. He should be in that room."

Nick blurted out all the information and leave before I could even thank him. Wacky response but at least he helps. Without giving much thought about the one and only Nick Nemeth, I turn around to continue searching for Paul. Hopefully, after that I could have a sit to chitchat with Phil – better known as CM Punk. One thing is for sure, walking around arenas like this is going to drive me crazy especially when I'm not holding any kind of map at all.

Nick couldn't believe his eyes. Right there, in front of him stood a human being. How is it possible for a human being – just like anyone else – makes him stop to stare? That woman could be someone new to the company. Or is she just another model that the company has picked out from a modeling agency? Or was she just dropping by the arena to settle some work then be gone? This means that he will never be able to see her – _ever_ – again. At first it's her beauty that amazed him but he doesn't want to be the kind of man who shuts up and confirms love at a first sight with a woman who he just bumped into. She's a nameless person while she would have known his name already. How could she not?

_He is Dolph Ziggler on-screen._

A show off who wants to prove the WWE universe that he can be better than anyone else. Ignore the fact that, he has yet to hold any title at that moment of time. He keeps on showing off but never proves a thing _yet_. While off-screen, he's another regular man – just a regular man with a career of a professional wrestler. With parents who are still waiting for him to find his future wife. They want grandchildren as much as Nick himself wants them to stop their shenanigans in match-making Nick with any breathing female that they could find. Of course, she would be a family friend but a few of them are mothers, with kids but without a husband and father respectively. He is not prepared to have kids – especially when it's not his. Instead he wants to find the woman himself. He wants to experience the feeling of being in love with someone and it's so unconditional that it'd led him to do the craziest things and even the unthinkable – a proposal.

The only wonder he have now is when would he meet her?


End file.
